Alkali metal/oxyhalide chemistries and in particular, lithium/oxyhalide chemistries offer high energy densities and are capable of high current densities. Typically, these cells consist of a lithium or calcium metal anode and a high surface area carbon cathode, that acts as the depolarizer for the reduction of the oxyhalide solvent in the electrolyte. However, although these cells offer excellent electrochemical performance, they suffer from inherent safety problems brought about by the use of the reactive lithium metal anodes. Safety studies on the cell components in lithium/oxyhalide cells associated the safety problems with runaway type reactions with the lithium metal anode that resulted in cell explosions under abuse test conditions. In addition to the safety concerns, the lithium metal anodes suffered from electrochemical passivation after storage, that results in cell voltage delays and reduces performance. Finally, the use of lithium or calcium metals as anodes in these cells makes fresh cells a hazardous waste and therefore expensive to dispose of safely.